An Ed Down Memory Lane
by ZephyrSamba
Summary: Ch. 2 of 2 in. Let's go back a few years, shall we? Back, in fact, to the day the Eds went from a dynamic duo to a, um, trinamic trio! In other words -- here's my take on the 'How the Eds met' story!
1. The life of the party

ZephyrSamba here!  Didja know, yesterday was my ff.net one-year anniversary?  How time's fun when you're having flies!  Or something like that.  Anyhoo, in honor of that I was going to do a 'Peach Creek through the years' story, with a bunch of little 'clips' of the gang in action at a certain someone's birthday party every year…but!  Well, suddenly my first 'clip' had blown itself into a full 2-chapter story of its own…so, well…maybe someday I'll go back to my original idea, but for now, I hope you like!

Oh, and I thought I'd mention this, since I've seen questions about it in other people's reviews: where I use Double-D's 'given' name, I spell it 'Edward' – after all, that's how his parents write it on all those sticky-notes, and I'd be sad to think they didn't even know _that_ much about their kid!  I realize it was spelled 'Eddward' on his nametag in that driving-school episode, but I figure that's either 'coz Eddy wrote it (when have any of Eddy's signs been spelled correctly?), or because the whole situation was making Edd nervous (imagine that!) to the point of misspelling his own name.  No, I really _don't _have anything better to think about…Hrm…

~Zeph

*****

"Cool duds, huh?  They used to be my brother's!"  A six-year old Eddy smugly readjusted the lapels of his oversized purple leisure suit, thoroughly enjoying the attention from his audience of one.  "They're a little big on me now, but I ain't worried – my brother started _really_ growin' when he turned ten, and Mom says I'm already taller than he was at my age!"  He hitched up his pants once more.  "Yeah, I figure in a few years I'll be lookin' down on everyone…"

Jonny whistled appreciatively.  "Boy, Eddy, you look like a million bucks!"  Suddenly he looked down at his own clothes, plucking uncomfortably at his drab t-shirt, on which he'd scrawled 'Happy Birthday, Plank!' in bright blue letters.  "Um…I'd better go make sure we've got enough ice cream…I'll be right back!"  Eddy smirked as Jonny wove his way through the crowded living room and pushed past the beaded curtain that led into his kitchen.

"Eddy, look!"  Ed proudly galloped up to Eddy bearing an armful of gaily-wrapped presents.  "I got the present, just like you said!"  A lock of red hair fell into his face as he came to an abrupt stop.  Ed looked at it cross-eyed, and laughed as he blew it out of his eyes.  "Make room for meatballs!"

"Hey!"  Kevin strode after Ed, his fists clenched and eyes narrowed.  "Those aren't yours!  Put 'em down, you – "  here he paused and glared at both Eds, apparently at a loss for words.  "You…uh…"  Growling in frustration, he gritted his teeth and stomped away.  "Aw, forget it, you two aren't worth it…"

"Keep trying, Kev – you almost got us good that time!"  Eddy snickered after him.  His expression changed to one of annoyance as he turned back to Ed.  "And drop the loot, Monobrow, you were supposed to go _buy_ a present, not grab everyone else's!"  He snorted.  "Man, our first party, and you're already messing – "  He cut off abruptly at the sound of a girlish giggle nearby.  Grabbing Ed, he made his way closer so he could listen in on Nazz's conversation.

"What a cool idea for a gift, that's really sweet!"  Nazz wore a patient expression as she talked to a slightly-built boy who stared more at his feet than at her.

"Th-thank – "  The speaker never got the chance to finish, as Eddy jumped in and threw an arm around him.

"Of course it's sweet, it was all _my_ idea!  I just let – uh – my buddy here go pick it up so he'd feel like he was helping and all."  He grinned indulgently as he snatched the present from its original owner.  "It's all about makin' people feel appreciated, ya know!"

Nazz looked at Eddy, taking in his impossibly purple leisure suit jacket, the large gold medallions, and the hemmed-up bellbottoms.  "Um…that's great.  Heh, yeah."  She glanced around, her eyes alighting on Kevin.  "Oh, I think Kevin's calling me, I'll, um, talk to you guys later…"  With a polite smile, she quickly made her way to the other side of the room.

Eddy grinned confidently as he watched Nazz depart.  "Didja see that, Ed?  She could hardly keep her hands offa me!"  

Ed lifted his hair out of his eyes and looked around.  "It was the feel-good movie of the summer, Eddy!"

"Um, excuse me, but could you please unhand _me_ now?"

"Huh?"  Eddy glanced at the boy he'd taken the present from, eyeing with disdain his large yellow bowtie, his black knit hat, his pristine white shirt so vigorously ironed that it seemed wrong to even utter the word 'wrinkle' in its presence.  "Yeah, sure, okay."  As he released him, he looked down at the present.  "So what's this 'sweet' thing we brought, anyway?"

"'We'?"  The newcomer frowned uncertainly.  "Forgive me if I seem impolite, but I don't even know y– "

"Yeah, yeah," Eddy silenced the boy with an irritated wave of his hand.  "I'm Eddy, this is Ed, and you're that quiet kid that's always going around takin' notes and trying to clean the swings at the playground."  He rolled his eyes.  "Nice to meet you…I guess…"

Eddy's newfound 'buddy' wrung his fingers uneasily as he glanced between Eddy and the nearby front door.  After several moments of indecisive silence, he shut his eyes as if steeling himself.  "Well, Mother did indicate that I was to attempt to establish some sort of positive interpersonal relationship here today," he sighed.  With a shaky smile, he opened his eyes and extended a hand towards Eddy.  "It's a pleasure to meet you, Eddy – a-and you, too, Ed."  He nodded at Ed.  "My name is Edward, but you can – "

"All right already, we didn't ask for your life's history!"  Ignoring Edward's startled expression, Eddy shook the present in his face.  "Just tell me what we brought, will ya?"

"Um, well, _I_ brought a remote-operated, fully-working model of one of the local varieties of dragonfly, built to a scale of – "

"Hang on."  Eddy held the package out at arm's length.  "I just told Nazz I was bringing a _bug_?"

"Bugs!"  Ed excitedly grabbed Edward.  "He likes bugs, Eddy – maybe he can help me catch that giant lava-powered mosquito-man I always wanted!"  He hugged him tightly.  "Please can we keep him?  Huh?  Huh?  Oh, please?"  In his arms, a highly distressed Edward struggled to breathe.

"No way, Ed, we don't need – "  Eddy stopped as Ed's eyes filled with tears.  Slapping a hand to his forehead and heaving an exasperated sigh, he growled, "All right, fine, he can hang around with us – for now."  He glared at Edward as he added, "But don't get too comfortable – you make me look bad, and you're on your own again, got it?"

"Got it," Edward squeaked, too focused on drawing a breath to elaborate.  When Ed dropped him and began dancing circles around both him and Eddy, Edward gratefully sucked in air until his face had returned to its normal, non-blue color.  "D-does he do that often?"

Eddy shrugged disinterestedly.  "Only when he's not doin' anything even stupider."  He picked at the edges of Edward's carefully-wrapped present, absently tearing away little bits of paper.

Edward giggled at Eddy's comment, but trailed off uncomfortably as he noticed Eddy's sour expression.  He glanced at his present, still in Eddy's hands, then looked to Ed.  The larger boy paid him no mind, instead flapping his arms and buzzing around in apparent imitation of the elusive lava-powered mosquito-man.  Coughing awkwardly, Edward turned back to Eddy.  "So, um, h-how well do you know the guest of honor?"

"Who, Plank?"  Eddy snorted.  "It's just a piece of wood, how well do you _think_ I – " he raised an eyebrow at Edward's surprised look.  "Don't tell me you didn't know what Plank is?"

Edward blushed and dropped his eyes.  "Well, no, not really…I-I tend to, um…e-enjoy…spending the majority of my time on my own, you see…I think th-that's why Mother was so insistent that I attend this particular get-together…"  Quickly, as if trying to change the subject, he added, "I had assumed Plank was the nickname of the child who had invited me – Jonny, I believe he goes by?"  

"You thought Jonny and Plank were the same?"  Eddy barked a laugh.  "Man, you don't know the half of it!"  He casually stuck his foot out and tripped Ed as he flapped past.  "Hey, Mop-head, tell Bug-boy here who Plank is!"

Ed jumped to his feet, saluting with one elbow held as he brushed his hair out of his eyes yet again.  "Plank is the man with the plan!"  He fondly ruffled Eddy's hair.  "Isn't he a cute little bugger?"

"Ed, that's _me_." Eddy waved Ed's hand away with a peevish swat.  "I said tell him who _Plank_ is!"

"Oh yeah."  Ed tapped his head in thought.  "Plank is the one who comes home every night at dinner and brings me used Styrofoam cups and paperclips when I am good!"

Eddy darted an embarrassed glance at Edward.  "That's your _dad_, pudding-brain," he hissed at Ed.  "Now get it right!"

"Plank is that funny little fellow over there with the sock on his head who looks like he needs a soothing hot cup of oatmeal to calm those frazzled nerves?"

"Um, I-I believe he's referring to me, now…" Edward offered, self-consciously readjusting his hat and trying to look less tense.

"I _know_ he's talkin' about – " Throwing up his hands in frustration, Eddy said, "Look, just forget it, you'll see Plank when – "

"Oh!  I got it, Eddy!"  Ed suddenly leapt onto Eddy's shoulders, perching precariously for a moment before Eddy crumpled beneath him.  "Plank is Jonny's happy little friend with a heart of pure wood!"  He hugged himself as he added, "Just like Lassie, only not!"

"Ed!"  Knocking Ed aside, Eddy jumped to his feet.  "Watch it, will ya, you'll wreck my duds!"  After carefully readjusting his lapels and untangling his various gold medallions, he returned his attention to Edward.  "Anyway, Monobrow's right – " glaring back at Ed, he added, "_finally_…"

Edward frowned in puzzlement.  "I'm afraid I'm not following you, is this 'Plank' fellow some sort of canine companion?"

Eddy scratched his head.  "Uh…you mean a dog, right?"  He moved on as Edward nodded.  "Nah, Plank ain't a dog, it's even better than that!"  Edward hesitantly returned his grin, uncertain of the joke but pleased at the friendly gesture.  "Get this – Plank's…a piece of wood!"  Falling back against Ed, Eddy held his stomach with laughter.  "Jonny takes him everywhere, talks to him nonstop – what a rube!"

"What a sack of potatoes!"  Ed agreed laughingly.

The laughter continued, but Edward seemed oblivious to its cause.  "Ah, so this 'Plank' fellow is Jonny's inanimate surrogate companion!  How intriguing!"  For the first time that day, a spark of enthusiasm moved him to forget his self-conscious discomfort as he eagerly pulled out a pen and notebook.  "I suppose it's only natural for one of a certain age to possess an imaginary friend, but to have manifested this being in the form of some sort of wooden object, and to have progressed with it – him?  Her? – beyond the early developmental years, why, that's something truly worthy of investigation!"  He jotted down some notes and asked, "Now tell me, if you would – when was the first time either of you observed Jonny to be associating with Plank?"

Still writing, it took several moments before Edward noticed the silence with which his question was met.  "Um, gentlemen?"  He glanced up to find Ed and Eddy staring at him in blank amazement, and hastily reached up to check his hat.  Finding it on properly, he moved his hands down to cover his mouth.  "I-It's my teeth, isn't it?  I have something in my teeth?  Please excuse me!"  He scurried over to a nearby table, snatched up a toothpick perched in front of a festively decorated birthday cake, and vigorously worked it between his teeth.

"_Plank_!!!"  Suddenly Jonny dashed over and grabbed Edward by the wrist.  "You give him back, you – you – " Unable to come up with anything awful enough to describe someone who would pick their teeth with his best friend, Jonny snatched the toothpick away and carefully wiped it off on a napkin.  "Are you okay, buddy?  Speak to me!"

Eddy and Ed came over to watch the fun, just as the other kids circled around.  

"Oh, smooth move, you slobbered all over the birthday boy!"  Kevin smirked wickedly, clearly enjoying Edward's discomfiture.  

"Look what he did to Plank!"  Jonny held up the flat wooden toothpick, upon which could be seen a very tiny smiling face.  Forlornly poking a fingernail into the newly-formed notch at the top of Plank's 'head,' he cried, "He'll never be the same!" 

"You hurt Plank?"  Nazz looked reproachfully at Edward.  "And here I thought you were so sweet!"

Finding himself the center of attention, Edward shrank back timidly, wide-eyed and red-faced.  "But I, I-I didn't mean to – "  He edged closer to Eddy and Ed with a pleading look.  "I didn't even realize – "

Seeing Edward move to join Ed and Eddy, Kevin snorted.  "Man, it figures he'd be hanging out with those two – " he paused.  "Uh, those two…"  Screwing up his face in concentration, he continued, "those two…not-cool…kids…"  His frustration was evident for only a second, before a new idea entered his mind.  He grinned and cracked his knuckles.  "Let's make 'em all pay!"

"Pay?  But I don't – " Edward gave a surprised yelp as Ed grabbed him and Eddy by the back of their shirts.

"Exit, stage lavender!"  With a burst of speed, Ed ran through the door, looking back with an appreciative chuckle at the Ed-shaped hole he'd left.  "Look, Eddy, it looks just like me when I am not there!"

"You're never all there, Ed!"  Eddy bounced along as Ed dragged him farther away from their pursuers.  "Just step on it, will ya?  And watch the duds, if you tear this jacket my brother'll kill us!"

"Ask and you shall retrieve!"  Ed galloped out of sight, trailing Eddy and a very alarmed Edward behind him.


	2. Dragonflies when you're having fun

"Any sign of them, Ed?"  Eddy asked.

Ed tore his attention away from steering the mechanical dragonfly around Eddy's room long enough to press his face against the nearby window and look outside.  "Twelve o'clock, and all is well!" he announced.  Turning to Edward, he carefully explained, "That is old-time talk for 'no-one is home'!"

"Um, th-thank you, Ed, that's certainly a relief…And in that case, I suppose I had better be going."  Edward stood up and brushed a few stray fibers from his shirt.  "Once again, I really can't thank the two of you enough for extricating me from that uncomfortable situation back there," he darted a glance towards Eddy, "a-and I'm sorry if I made you look bad…" 

"Yeah, bye, see ya."  Eddy sat on his bed, not looking up as he leaned against his headboard idly polishing his lava lamp.  "It's been a blast…or whatever…" 

Edward glanced at Ed, but he was absorbed in trying to make the dragonfly crash into Eddy's disco-ball.  "Y-yes, well, it was nice meeting you both…"  With a quiet sigh, he stepped over a pile of dirty clothes and made his way to the door.  He put a hand on the door handle and paused.  "But if I may ask, why didn't you tell me Plank was, in fact, a toothpick?"

Eddy made an irritated noise.  "How were we supposed to know?"  Still focused on his lamp, he snorted.  "Jonny likes to pretend that dumb thing grows every year – before today, Plank was a stupid matchstick with the top cut off."  He glanced up and snickered at Edward's bemused expression.  "Kinda makes Ed look normal, don't it?"

Edward smiled hesitantly, encouraged by Eddy's own snickering.  "Yes, well, that _is_ rather, um, unique, I must admit."

"So you see it, too, eh?"  Eddy nodded appreciatively.  "Finally!  I thought I was the only person in the whole neighborhood who realized what a nutjob that kid is!"

"Oh, don't say that, Eddy!"  Ed brushed his hair out of his eyes and turned to his friend, the dragonfly momentarily forgotten.  "Plank does grow! I remember when he was just a baby, he was such a cute little splinter!"  He sniffled nostalgically.

"Shut up, Mop-head."  He glanced at Edward, rolling his eyes in a 'see what I have to put up with?' gesture.  "I'll tell ya, it's tough being the only cool kid on the block."

Edward giggled nervously at Eddy's apparent joke.  "I can only imagine."  He tapped his chin as a thought occurred to him.  "Although, technically, we all live in a cul-de-sac, not on a…um…"  Eddy pointedly focused his attention on his lava lamp once more, leaving Edward to trail off into silence.  "Oh.  Oh, yes, I-I was going, wasn't I?"  He slid the door open.  "Well, good-bye…"

The forlorn note in Edward's voice made Eddy glance back up.  He frowned at Edward's retreating back, then looked over to find Ed staring at him with lower lip quivering.  He chewed his own lip momentarily, then sighed.  Casting a 'you owe me for this' look at Ed, he plucked the mechanical dragonfly out of the air as it passed and tried to look interested in it.  "So, uh…so you made this thing yourself, eh?"  He flicked at its wings, still fluttering madly in a mechanical attempt at escape.  "What'd you do, get some sorta kit?"****

Edward paused.  "N-no, I built it from scratch, actually…"  He continued to face the open door.  "It's somewhat of a hobby of mine, i-inventing things…"

The dragonfly buzzed in Eddy's hands, its perfectly-formed legs scrabbling at the air.  It buzzed smoothly away when Eddy released it; Eddy watched it fly with begrudging admiration.  He turned to look at Edward once more, a cunning light now flickering in his eyes.  "You know…" he finally said in a carefully offhand tone.  "That was pretty danged funny, what happened back there at the party and all…" 

Edward hung his head.  "I really wish you wouldn't laugh at me."

"No, not you, I'm talkin' about Jonny – did you see the look on ol' Baldy's face when you picked your teeth with his best friend?"

Wincing at this reference to his faux pas, Edward turned back with a reproachful response at the ready, but found Eddy grinning slyly as if sharing some private joke with him.  He looked at his shoes as a reluctant grin spread across his own face.  "Well, I must say, he certainly was aghast."  His face darkened slightly.  "But I never meant for you and Ed to get kicked out on my account…"

Eddy's face reflected a flash of annoyance before he looked at the dragonfly once more.  "Eh, it was a party for a _toothpick_, big deal."  He waved his hand nonchalantly.  "Me and Ed get invited to way fancier shindigs all the time!"

"We do?"  Ed scratched his head.  "But Eddy, I thought you said this was our one big chance to show the kids how cool we – "

Knocking Ed aside, Eddy grinned a little less suavely than before.  "Uh, he means our one big chance – for _today_!  Heh-heh, the big lug just don't know what he's talking about sometimes…heh…"  As Edward's dubious look increased, Eddy sighed and threw up his hands in defeat.  "All right, fine – look, we woulda got kicked out sooner or later anyway – "

"We are the life of the party and the party of the life!"  Ed agreed.

"Uh, yeah, what he said – " Eddy looked back at Edward.  "Anyway, at least we got a good laugh on everyone this way…"  He grinned despite himself.  "And did you see Mr. Smooth tripping all over his tongue tryin' to insult us?"  He snickered.  "Man, is Kevin a dork, or what?"

Edward's giggles died down at Eddy's last comment.  "Excuse me for saying so, Eddy, but don't you think such derogatory sobriquets are rather inconsiderate?  What if such notions as karmic reciprocity really _were_ – " he swallowed and shut his mouth as he caught Eddy and Ed's expressions.  

"My head is bubbling, Eddy!"  Ed was holding his hands up to his ears, a pained look on his face.  "He is like a talking dictionary!"

Eddy grimaced his agreement.  "More like a _double_ dictionary if you ask me!"  Peering at Edward, he asked, "Do you talk like that all the time?"  Edward nodded, red-faced.  Eddy eyed him for a long time as he considered, then finally shrugged to himself and said, "Well, knock it off, would ya?  If you're gonna hang with me and Ed, you're gonna have to learn to talk like a normal person real darned quick!"

"I'm sorry, I…" Edward began in a near-whisper before Eddy's words reached him.  His eyes widened as he looked from Eddy to Ed.  "Y-you mean…I can stay?"

Eddy shrugged.  "Yeah, sure, for five bucks."  He rolled his eyes at Edward's taken-aback expression.  "That was a joke, all right?"  Edward opened his mouth, but didn't say anything.  "Look, whaddya want, an ingrained invitation?  Do you wanna hang out with me and Ed or not?"

"Um, actually, it's engrav – "  Edward paused mid-correction.  "I-I mean, yes, I'd be honored if you'd let me 'hang out' with you."  He smiled.  "Thank you, Eddy – oh, and you too, Ed."

Ed sniffled happily.  "This is just like when the Two Amazing Plumbers joined forces with Plunger-Boy in their never-ending battle against blocked pipes and unsightly ring-around-the-tub!"  He grabbed Eddy's bedspread off his bed, knocking over the nightstand as he pulled it over, and blew his nose into it.  "You guys made my eyes get all soggy!"

Edward and Eddy both stared wordlessly at Ed.  "Uh…"  Eddy turned to Edward.  "Of course, as the new guy, _you _get to clean up after him."

Edward brightened.  "Well, I hate to brag, but as a matter of fact I am somewhat of an expert in matters of domestic sanitation!"

"I think that means he likes onions, Eddy!"

"Yeah, well, the onions gotta wait – just get this junk picked up, will ya?  And then – "  As casually as he could, he jerked his head towards Edward's dragonfly.  "Maybe you can, I dunno, make a few more of those things for us?"

"You want more dragonflies?"  Edward looked hesitantly at his creation.  "W-well, I'd be happy to oblige, of course, but may I ask what you want them for?"

Eddy grinned and cast a sly glance at his piggy bank.  "Oh, just trust me…" 

****

"Why do I get the feeling we've done this before?"  A present-day Edward – or Double-D as his friends had eventually dubbed him – eyed the ranks of whirring mechanical dragonflies lined up in his father's garage.

Ed looked worried.  "Do you think it is because we have been caught on the tapes of the terrible VCR Lord, and forced to replay the same day of our lives again and again and again and again, only without commercial interruptions?"

Double-D paused in the last-minute adjustments he was making to the radio controller.  "Um, perhaps, Ed…"  He glanced at Eddy.  "Although somehow I think it more likely that I'm getting the feeling we've done this before because, oh, I don't know – because we've _done_ this before??"

"What?"  Eddy snorted.  "Yeah, right, Sock-head, those bugs must be eating away at your brain!"  He hopped off the tool chest he'd been sitting on and sauntered over to survey his new insect army.  "I never repeat a scam, right Ed?"

"Right as reindeer, Eddy!"  Ed put down the two dragonflies he was making 'fight' each other, and looked at Double-D.  "Eddy says that every time we do this scam, huh Double-D?"

Eddy responded before Double-D could.  "Shut up, Ed."  He glared at Ed for a moment, then turned back to the rows of dragonflies with a devious snicker.  "Man, these babies are gonna make us rich!  A whole army of bugs _I control – who knows how much the kids'll pay us to get rid of them for 'em!"  He slung an arm over Double-D's shoulder, inadvertently knocking the radio-control out of his hands.  "Just think of it, Double-D, how could it possibly go wrong?"_

Double-D looked skywards.  "Well, let's see, I suppose it could go wrong if Ed were to attempt to leap on some of our dragonflies in an ill-conceived attempt to 'ride' them, instead bringing them crashing to the ground in a flurry of snapping springs and gears, thereby exposing both their mechanical nature and our own duplicitous intentions?"  He watched Eddy carefully, scanning for signs of dawning recollection.  "Furthermore, said exposure could incite our would-be scam victims to seek revenge by, oh, I don't know, collecting an entire swarm of _actual _mosquitoes and locking us in a closet with them for so long that afterwards we end up exhausting the stocks of calamine lotion from every pharmacy within a 5-mile radius of our houses?"

"You lost me at 'well,' Sock-head," Eddy replied glibly, picking up the radio-control and fiddling with the steering knob.  "Now let's get – " catching the look on Double-D's face, he stopped and crossed his arms.  "Oh, come on, Double-D, just trust me for once, would ya?  Look, have I ever steered you wrong?"

Double-D paused mid-nod.  He glanced down over the rows of dragonflies and spotted one much older than the rest, several of its delicate metal wings and legs of a different shade than the rest of its body, as if they had been broken off and replaced before.  His original dragonfly, doomed to yet another spectacular failure; doomed, for certain, but at least doomed to go down together with its fellows, no longer alone.  He looked over at Ed, cheerfully sipping paint through a straw as he painted 'Eddy's Bugg B-Gon' on a large piece of cardboard; he looked at Eddy, whose impatient scowl couldn't mask the eager, mischievous glint in his eyes, and he smiled despite himself.  "No, Eddy, I suppose you haven't."  He took the remote from Eddy's hands and fired up his ill-fated creations.  "Shall we be off, gentlemen?  I'd like to get this underway before the local pharmacies close for the night…"

"Now you're talkin'!"  Eddy rubbed his hands as he followed the swarm of dragonflies out of the garage.  "Man, I can taste those jawbreakers already!"  

"You can?"  Ed looked astonished.  "I did not know you were a psychic jawbreaker taster, Eddy!"  He grabbed Double-D and ran after Eddy.  "Hurry up, Double-D, maybe Eddy can tell us what flavor is in our future!"

As Double-D bounced along to yet another ludicrous failure, he smiled.  The 'flavor' in his future might be that of calamine lotion and penniless failure, but even those flavors could be sweet in the right company.


End file.
